The greatest BoyBand there never was!
by sweetStellar17
Summary: The YYH boys have really gotten themselves head over heels into an adventure this time! Hiei doesn't realize that by taking someone's song and changing the words is stealing, but it takes the boys to the top of the pop charts! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! It's Kairi bringing you an all new fic! I don't own YYH and all the songs they rip off, (all name them as we go) well anyway, read away!

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all sat around Kuwabaras' room. Hiei and Yusuke were busy staring at pieces of blank paper, Kuwabara was strumming a guitar, and Kurama was humming to himself. "This is so stupid!" Yusuke exclaimed balling up his paper and throwing it across the room.

"Well if you guys would just concentrate you could get something done." Kuwabara replied.

"Whatever! This is impossible, the talent show's tomorrow, how are we gonna come up with a song by then?" Yusuke asked, then pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Well I heard this stupid ningen song yesterday, and now I think I can write something." Hiei said.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke demanded in unison.

"Let's hear it Hiei." Kurama said.

(Warning, the following is one of the many rip-off songs I will be using in this fic, I don't own George Michaels' 1987 hit 'Faith')

Hiei sat up and looked at his paper, then began to sing:

_Oh I guess it would be nice_

_If I could stab your body_

'_cause I know not everybody_

_Can be killed like you…_

_But I better think_

_Before I give your heart away_

_And I know all the games sellsman play_

_Because I play them too_

_Oooooo, well I, need some time off_

_From that emotion_

_Time to kill your blood up off the floor_

_And I'll reconsider_

_What they offered me for your organs _

_But I need someone to help me carry them out the door_

_Because baka-ningens need to die_

_Oh they need to die…_

_They need to die, die, die, _

_All baka-ningens need to die!_

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked.

"All you're singing about is humans are stupid and they need to die." Kuwabara said.

"I'm an artist, that's the only way I know how to express myself." Hiei replied.

"But it is catchy." Kurama went on, then he continued the song:

_Baby!_

_I know you don't want to die_

_Sayin 'please, please, please don't take my life'_

_Say you got a lot to do._

_But maybe!_

_You knew that your race had to pay_

_For making demons seem bad for thousands of years!_

"Yeah that sounds pretty good, but what will we call ourselves?" Yusuke asked.

"How about the Spirit Dudes?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"That sounds pretty god too." Kurama replied.

"I'll be the lead singer of course though." Yusuke said proudly.

"I wrote the stupid song!" Hiei shouted.

"But I'm the leader, and I'll kick your ass if you don't like it." Yusuke added.

"Hn." Hiei muttered.

"Well it's decided, not only are we going to beat the girls at the talent show, but we're going be stars!" Yusuke exclaimed.

_**(A/N: Well that's the first chapter, sorry it's so short, and sorry if you really liked that George Michael song, but the guys have to start somewhere right?! Well anyway, there'd be more to come, just send in those reviews and the Spirit Dudes will keep sending you guys cheap rip-offs of your favorite hits!)**_


	2. Keiko's tears

Hey everybody this is kairi bringing you the next part of my fic! I'm so sorry it was taking so long to update, I've just been really busy! (I couldn't even find time to review stories on so yeah, now I'm WAY behind!) well any way, read away!

Botan and Yukina waited patiently in Keiko's for their friends return, then to door opened. "I've got the CD you guys, now we can practice!" Keiko exclaimed happily.

"Well don't just stand there put it in." Botan said in an excited tone.

"I've been practicing the dance steps, I hope I've improved." Yukina sighed as she and Botan got up.

"Alright, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Keiko counted and a funky beat blared out of the speakers, and Keiko began to sing.

_Butterflies, rest outside my window,_

_And I daydream all the time for your return!_

_It feels like a thousand years since I've meet you,_

_And it feels that we're twice as much apart…_

_I dream of yesterday, _

_In our youth when you used to play with my heart…_

_But now I've grown so stronger, _

_And I want to be with you even longer,_

_But since the day you said that you'd return, feels like a…_

_(Botan and Yukina come in)_

_**FABLE!**_

_You're playing with my heart!_

_If only I were able to resist you but I'm not._

_So won't you come here!_

_I'm begging you to be near,_

_I won't take no for an answer anymore!_

_(just Keiko)_

_Because I picked the pieces of my heart off the floor!_

The music was abruptly cut off and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all stood at the door. "Geez that song was dumb." Yusuke declared.

"What do you know, this is what's in my heart…" Keiko replied.

"Whatever, anyway you guys are gonna be blown away by our song!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I wrote it…" Hiei grumbled.

"Let's just take our positions." Kurama insisted.

"Alright guys! 2, 3, 4, 7!

_Oh I guess it would be nice_

_If I could stab your body_

'_cause I know not everybody_

_Can be killed like you…_

_But I better think_

_Before I give your heart away_

_And I know all the games sellsman play_

_Because I play them too_

_Oooooo, well I, need some time off_

_From that emotion_

_Time to kill your blood up off the floor_

_And I'll reconsider_

_What they offered me for your organs _

_But I need someone to help me carry them out the door_

_Because baka-ningens need to die_

_Oh they need to die…_

_They need to die, die, die, _

_All baka-ningens need to die!_

"You girls like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"What the heck was that!" Keiko exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's not even your own song, that's cheating!" Yukina pouted.

"All it talks about is killing 'stupid humans' don't you guys even know what 'baka' and 'ningen' mean?" Botan asked.

"We know, but it's still cooler than you guys' crappy song: _Butterflies rest outside my window, this song is so stupid it needs to die!_" Yusuke sang mockingly as he and the other boys danced around with him.

Tears welled up in Keiko's eyes, "That's not funny Yusuke…" she started as they began to spill over her eyes. "I wrote that song for you…"

Yusuke stopped when he heard that and he and Keiko stared at each other, "I hate you Yusuke!" Keiko cried and with that she pushed past Yusuke and the other boys and out the door.

"Keiko…" Yusuke sighed to himself.

"Nice going." Botan said sarcastically as she pushed past the boys with Yukina with her.

"How come you didn't tell us that wasn't your own original song?" Kuwabara asked.

"I told you, I heard some dumb ningen song and wrote another song to it, I didn't need to repeat myself." Hiei growled.


End file.
